Dave Strider
Dave Strider is a main character in the webcomic Homestuck and is also a well-known and liked individual who takes residence at the hive this roleplay takes place at. Roleplayed by Dayv, he has developed a variety of relationships with many different characters who visit regularly or live alongside him at the hive. Even though his experiences as of late have been that of hellish ones, he keeps a calm and collected facade to hide his internal struggles from anyone's wandering concern, much like Striders often do. History TBA Relationships Ramzes Advras Dave's matesprit. They have been together for quite some months and their relationship is still holding strong, much to Dave's surprise. Their first encounter wasn't much to vouch for, having gotten off on the wrong foot over an argument over the internet, but since getting past that unpleasant yet brief encounter, they went on to form a very strong and close bond. After some time, much to both of their surprise, they went on to have two grubs by the names of Caiden and Almira. Their time was cut short, however, due to an incident with a sadistic highblood individual by the name of Autocrat who ended their lives with a single gunshot to the head. This did not affect Ramzes and Dave's relationship, however, and they have managed to retain a healthy and long-lasting matespritship to this day. Cronus Ampora Dave's moirail. They've had the longest lasting paleship, and relationship in general, in the chat so far, having been moirails since near the very beginning. Their bond as moirails was strong, being able to go as far as to create the fad of "pales with benefits" or "pale pailing", of which the legacy has been continued on till this day by other pale couples. Both Dave and Cronus thought the world of each other and were always there when the other was in need of a deep feels jam or just someone to hang out and have a laugh with. Constantly coming up with silly inside-jokes such as "nest moirails" due to a slip-up made by Cronus, they never even gave the thought of breaking up a chance to pass through their minds. After a while, however, their moirallegiance had been tested after Karkat had admitted to Dave that he was using him to get to Cronus. Dave had ended their moiraillegiance temporally to clear his mind, and the two picked back up where they left off soon after, though it was stated by Dave that it was never the same. Since Cronus was not around as much, later on Dave ended their moirallegiance due to the lack of him being there for him. However, neither of them stopped feeling the pale bond that they had worked so hard in the past to build up and, after some time apart, confronted each other (intoxicated, mind you) about their feelings. Realising that they both needed each other now more than ever, tears were shed and hugs were exchanged in the lead up to their reunion as moirails. Third time's the charm, as they say. Autocrat Highborn Dave's kismesis. Upon entering the hive in search of Ramzes for crimes he had committed back on his home planet some time ago, a fierce argument broke out between Dave and Autocrat during their first encounter. Desperate and with little else in mind to do, Dave stated he had ownership of Ramzes in hopes that it would deter Autocrat for taking him away to receive whatever punishment was in store for him. Autocrat gave Dave a week to prove this statement with legal documentation and, once the week was up, returned and took Dave in for custody, since it was stated that he could choose to go in place of Ramzes for his wrongdoings, to which he did. During his time there, Dave was tortured day in, day out, by the violet blood sadist for a total of five days and, in due time, with his snarky remarks and sass, they formed a kismesissitude. Before any of this had occured, Dave had a strong dislike towards the black side of the quadrants due to the simple fact that he didn't understand a thing about how they worked. However, Autocrat taught him a great deal about blackrom which, to his surprise, was deeper and more meaningful than just simple hatred. They have been kismesis ever since. Caiden and Almira The deceased grubs of Ramzes and Dave. They were unplanned and a big surprise to say the least since neither Dave nor Ramzes were aware it was even possible for them to be able to reproduce. During the time that the grubs were still inside their eggs, Ramzes and Dave's relationship was tested greatly. Dave felt as though he were being neglected due to Ramzes always worrying about the eggs' safety and not giving Dave the attention he wanted. This caused some tension between the two and eventually lead to an argument towards the end of the eggs' incubation period which caused uneasy feelings on both ends. This didn't last long, however, as the eggs soon hatched and gave life to two adored little grubs, which were given the names Caiden and Almira. Their fathers cared for them day in, day out, and their bond as matesprits was built back up to its fullest. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the new family, until a highblood by the name of Autocrat showed up. Searching the house for evidence that Ramzes had either visited or lived there, he came across Dave's room; where the grubs were sleeping at the time. Autocrat had a strong hatred towards lowbloods and, upon seeing the colours of the two grubs (red and lime), he didn't hesitate to "take care of them". Acia tried with everything she had to save them, but unfortunately, the grubs were killed in front of both herself and Dave. The grubs were buried not long after under a large tree beside a nearby lake, to which Dave visits regularly. Dirk Strider Dave and Dirk met in the early days of Dirk's time at the hive. Both boys, having either detached from or lost their older brother who so happen to be an older version of the other, naturally took an instant attachment to each other to fill that empty void left by the lack of their only other family members. Though their relationship started out mainly as one of self-fulfillment, they eventually developed a bond as strong as that of blood-related brothers. Even though Striders are naturally closed with their inward emotions and find it hard to open up to anyone, they stick by each other through thick and thin and are always there at the ready if the other needs them. Bro Dave's alternate-timeline brother. During their session, and much to everyone's knowledge, Dave's brother had died during a fight alongside Davesprite against Bec Noir. Dave never truly got over this loss as he looked up to his brother more than anyone. Years passed and Dave secretly continued to mourn the death of his only family member as alternate-timeline versions of his brother showed up every now-and-then, but they were never the same as Dave's brother, so he paid them no mind. Until one day, Acia mentioned she had met a version of his brother who had lost his own Dave. This did nothing to convince Dave that he was any different from the others so he brushed it off as nothing. Later that day, that version of his brother showed up at the hive. They spoke about past experiences and relationships with each other and soon came to discover that their lives had been identical. This didn't sit well with Dave and caused him to break down. After a long and emotional talk, they decided they would stand in for each other's lost brother and continue on as they were before; as family. John Egbert John and Dave have been best bros since the very beginning and have stuck with each other through their toughest moments. Back before Sburb was even though of, Dave had developed a crush John that he could never come out and admit for a variety of reasons. Once in their session and upon arrival at the meteor, however, Dave's feelings for John tapered and were replaced by ones for Karkat. These days, John and Dave have a strong friendship and are often found joking around and being idiots together to distract themselves both from their personal problems and struggles. John has since developed a crush on Dave to which he is not very subtle about. Karkat Vantas Acia Makara Orphaner Dualscar Kate Medinia Tony The Clock Marquise Spinneret Mindfang Levi Zaph